the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Morsmorte
Morsmorte is an entity of death, summoned into corporeal form once again, by Fillium, during his quest for revenge on the world. It's theme is Dungeon Siege LoA - Mountain of the Dead 1. Appearence Morsmorte appears as a sanitized inkling with blue eyebrows, green skin and empty white eyes. It has dark socks, a dark eminense coat, a dark bandana and dark male hairstyle. Personality Morsmorte is cryptic and dark, almost all the time. It will try to recruit various living creatures into it's followers, and won't take no for an answer. Abilities Morsmorte's way of recruiting is called Mummification, although the victim doesn't get wrapped in bandages and turned into a mummy. It rips it's victim's jaw wide open, then it takes the soul out through the mouth. After that, the victim turns into one like Morsmorte, a sanitized creature with empty white eyes. Pandemonic Roar '''- Morsmorte blasts it's enemy with immense chaotic energy, delivering massive damage. '''Devil's Wings - If it feels endangered and knows it won't win a fight, Morsmorte will concentrate his power to escape via wingless flight. Spirit of Chaos - Finally, the creature can use it's influence to flip his vision upside down to confuse him/her. Weaknesses No angelic or demonic freak can be mummified. Something that is already dead cannot be mummified. So, undeads will not become Morsmorte's followers. It is slow when not using Devil's Wings. Finally, it must stay away from sunlight to use it's abilities to the fullest. Sunlight will leave him unable to mummify you or use Pandemonic Roar. It can only disorient you or fly away. Artificial light, however, has no effect on Morsmorte. Morsmorte's physical form is fragile. Explosions leave a significant impact on it's body, so bombs will make short work of Morsmorte if it's not careful. Backstory Morsmorte is an entity of chaos, death and decay, summoned by Fillium into corporeal form. It is the reaper of souls and consumer of lives, who travels through the Freak World to forcibly recruit followers into it's cause to cover the world in unlimited darkness and make all the inhabitants into those like Morsmorte. Ethereal beings. Back in where Fillium originated, Morsmorte is an equivalent of death, the Grim Reaper. It was summoned into the Freak World by Fillium, promising it many followers in exchange for help with the Synthets. But it does not directly serve him, it is only assisting him and may turn on the demon if it sees fit. After Morsmorte was destroyed and Fillium retreated into the world of Splatoon, some days later, Fillium sacrificed 4 creatures of different races. An inkling, an octoling, an octarian and a human. Morsmorte was reborn as a sanitized creature. Fillium told it that the world of Splatoon holds many creatures with so much hateful life, but they are weaker than the TF2 freaks they faced before. Thus, Morsmorte has accepted the opportunity to recruit some followers anew. Likes * Death. * Darkness. * Chaos. * Undeads. Dislikes * Life. * Light. * Order. * Living creatures. Trivia It's name comes from a wrong pronounciation of Morsmordre , a spell from Harry Potter used by the Death Eaters to summon the dark mark and signify this way that they killed someone. He speaks with the voice of Karthus from League of Legends. Only with higher pitch. Originally, Morsmorte appeared in the TF2 universe as a medic from Devil's Division model pack, but it was destroyed there. Now, it appears a a sanitized inkling. The reason Morsmorte's physical form is that of a sanitized creature is because of the sanitized creatures' simularity with the walking dead. Category:Inklings Category:Dark